


Teragak

by kshooo2



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kshooo2/pseuds/kshooo2
Summary: "Aku ke tempatmu ya?""Nggak." Sahutan dari seberang panggilan ponsel begitu tegas. "Patuhi protokol, tahu!"Sudah hampir sepuluh hari di rumah. Bagi Chanyeol itu sangat lama! Chanyeol teramat rindu Kyungsoo.ChanSoo!AU.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 8





	Teragak

“Aku kangen.” Dari helaan napasnya yang setengah putus asa, lelaki jangkung dengan kuping peri itu berkata setengah gusar. “Aku ke tempatmu ya?” 

“Nggak.” Sahutan dari seberang panggilan ponsel begitu tegas. “Patuhi protokol, tahu.”

Chanyeol agak merengut. Lantas, mengarahkan layar ke depan wajah, memutuskan berpindah menjadi panggilan video.

“Oy, Kyungsoo-ya. Angkat cepat! Aku ingin melihat wajahmu!” Chanyeol masih tidak sabaran.

Sementara yang berada di dalam panggilan sama sekali tidak mengubah panggilannya. Nadanya terkesan merasa terganggu.

“Jangan sekarang. Aku lagi sibuk. Apa kamu sedang nggak sibuk?”

“Nggak tuh. Makanya aku telepon.” Menghela napas, Chanyeol sebetulnya hampir meledak tapi dia mencoba menahan kesabaran. “Kamu lagi ngapain sih?”

Kyungsoo agak terdiam sebentar. Lalu, sedikit mendengus. “Aku sibuk ...ngapain ya?”

“Padahal kamu pasti juga nggak lagi ngapa-ngapain. Aku berani bertaruh.” Chanyeol langsung memutar bola mata, sambil kembali mendekatkan ponsel di salah satu telinganya. Ekspresinya kini agak sedih. “Jahat banget. Kamu tahu kan kalau orang sudah kepalang kangen berat, rasanya nyiksa banget. Tapi, kamu selalu begitu. Kamu benar-benar.”

Kyungsoo masih tidak bersuara. Sementara Chanyeol benar-benar kesal dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang satu itu. 

Sudah hampir sepuluh hari ia harus menahan diri di rumah. Sejak wabah corona ini merebak ke seluruh dunia, Negaranya mulai sibuk untuk menghentikan segala aktivitas. Semua kegiatan harus dilakukan di rumah. Termasuk urusan kantor. Itu dilakukan selama sekitar empat belas hari? Tapi bagi Chanyeol itu sangat lama!

Sebelum wabah saja, dia harus berusaha keras untuk bertemu Kyungsoo agak susah payah. Jarang-jarang Kyungsoo mau datang ke tempatnya. Selama mereka menjalin hubungan setahun belakangan ini, bisa dihitung jari berapa kali Kyungsoo ke tempatnya. Delapan kali, kalau Chanyeol tidak salah ingat. Sementara, bagi Chanyeol sendiri, bisa dibilang hampir seminggu dua kali mampir ke tempat Kyungsoo—kalau dia sedang tidak lembur.

“Kamu sudah makan?” Kali ini Kyungsoo mulai bertanya.

Chanyeol terdengar agak malas-malasan menyahut, “belum.”

“Aku sudah duga sih.” Kyungsoo masih merasa santai sekali, meskipun Chanyeol masih bersikap sangat kekanakan. “Jangan lupa minum air putih yang banyak. Minum vitamin juga. Istirahat yang benar.”

“Hmm,” Chanyeol cuma bergumam.

“Ngambek?” Kyungsoo bertanya lagi.

“...Nggak tuh.” Chanyeol denial.

Butuh sedikit waktu Chanyeol menetralkan kekesalannya itu. Dia sadar benar, sikapnya memang agak kekanakan. Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Kyungsoo mau menjalani hubungan dengannya. Usianya hampir menjelang dua puluh lima, tapi sikapnya sama sekali tidak berubah seperti baru menjelang pubertas.

Sedikit cerita ya, awal mula ia menjalin hubungan dengan Kyungsoo karena dikenalkan oleh seorang teman. Lalu, diam-diam Chanyeol agak mengawasinya. Asal tahu saja, Chanyeol tipikal yang aku harus mendapatkannya saat benar-benar tertarik akan satu hal. Jadi, Chanyeol mengumpulkan segala informasi tentang Kyungsoo dan menyusun cara agar ia bisa terus bertemu. Lalu setelah terbiasa, ia akan mudah dekat—untungnya, ini satu kemudahan bagi seorang ekstrovert macam Chanyeol.

Sayangnya, Kyungsoo memiliki sikap yang berbalikan darinya. Tipikal pemalu pada orang baru. Tidak banyak bicara di ruang publik. Tipikal seorang pendengar dan seorang yang tergolong mampu meneliti sekitarnya. Bisa terbiasa dengan Chanyeol sebulan kemudian setelah perkenalan. Dan hampir setahun kemudian, menerima pernyataan Chanyeol padanya.

Selama hampir setahun, Chanyeol berusaha keras meluluhkan—mencari perhatian—Kyungsoo dengan sangat gigih Dia bahkan tidak yakin Kyungsoo akan menerimanya. Tapi, pada akhirnya; sumpah Chanyeol merasa bangga bisa menaklukkannya.

Meski pun tidak benar-benar menaklukkannya. Sikap Kyungsoo masih nyaris sama seperti saat hubungan ini belum dimulai.

Sekarang pukul tiga sore. Chanyeol sudah selesai dengan tugas kantor yang sejak pagi menumpuk. Juga melakukan meeting melalui sambungan video. Makanya, dia yakin sekali jika Kyungsoo sendiri pun sudah selesai dengan urusan kantornya. 

“Ya sudah kalau kamu sibuk,” Chanyeol menyerah pada akhirnya. Meski pun sudah mendengar suara Kyungsoo hari ini, dan itu belum benar-benar cukup mengobati rasa rindunya. Suaranya hampir lesu. “Kamu juga jangan lupa jaga kondisi tubuh. Kalau belanja kebutuhan yang mendesak pakai masker.”

“Jangan dimatiin dulu.” Kyungsoo menyelanya. “Tapi jangan video call juga.”

“Katanya sibuk?” Chanyeol langsung memberondonginya dengan pertanyaan. Keningnya mengerut, tak lama langsung menahan senyuman. Ekspresi lesunya berubah agak cerah. “Padahal kamu kangen aku juga ‘kan?”

“Dih.” Kyungsoo reflek menyahut apa adanya. Kepedean.

“Apa sih?” Chanyeol semakin penasaran.

Tapi, tiba-tiba bel apartemen-nya berbunyi. Chanyeol bergegas bangkit dari sofa masih dengan panggilan yang tersambung. 

“Bentar ya.”

Chanyeol bergegas dengan masker dan sarung tangan. Membuka pintu dan mendapati seorang kurir mengantar sebuah paket-? Chanyeol menerimanya—sesuai protokol kesehatan juga.

“Aku dapat paket nih.” Chanyeol memberi tahu Kyungsoo ketika bagian bungkus paketnya telah dibuka.

Saat mengetahui isinya, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bisa menghentikan cengiran di bibirnya. Mendapati doshirak bulgogi¹.

“Oh, jadi ini maksudnya aku nggak boleh tutup telepon?” Chanyeol yakin sekali, di seberang panggilan itu, Kyungsoo juga sama tidak bisa menahan cengiran.

“Aku tahu kamu ngambek karena dari pagi, aku nggak bisa kamu hubungi. Kalau sudah ngambek, kamu pasti nggak makan.” Kyungsoo kini terdengar lebih perhatian. “Makan. Kalau dingin, hangatkan sebentar di microwave. Lagi keadaan begini, seharusnya kamu lebih memikirkan dirimu sendiri dulu, tahu.”

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya sekilas, masih terus-terusan tersenyum sambil menutup wajah dengan satu telapak tangannya.

“Kamu benar-benar ya.” Chanyeol gemas setengah mati mendapati kepekaan Kyungsoo yang satu ini. Sampai lupa kalau tadi dia ngambek pada Kyungsoo-nya. “Kalau begini kan jadi makin sayang.”

“Ngardus terus.” Kyungsoo bersikap acuh tak acuh. Chanyeol yakin benar pasti ada semburat merah menyala di kedua pipi Kyungsoo sekarang.

Kyungsoo paling bisa meluluhkannya. Kerinduan Chanyeol yang menggebu, akhirnya mulai padam dengan buncahan senang. 

Mendapat perhatian Kyungsoo adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi seorang Chanyeol.

Dibanding menaklukan Kyungsoo, bukannya lebih terlihat sebaliknya? Jelas tertera disini; bahwa Kyungsoo lah yang berhasil menaklukan Chanyeol sebenarnya.

Bukan begitu?

Perbincangan itu pun berakhir setelah Chanyeol memanaskan sebentar dan mulai menikmati doshirak by Kyungsoo-nya.

Kyungsoo memutus panggilan.

** 

¹doshirak bulgogi: kotak bekal makan siang dengan menu daging sapi pilihan dicampur kecap asin dan rempah.


End file.
